


the girl at the rock show

by codytoads



Series: sapphic wrestling adventures [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Femslash, Rosa and Bobby are only mentioned their relationship isnt' seen so I didn't tag them lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codytoads/pseuds/codytoads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>summer didn't want to go along with her friends to this crummy music venue, but she decided that she had spent too many days cooped up in her house moping over her breakup. when alicia introduces summer to a new friend, her night at the rock show gets a little bit more interesting</p><p>(prequel to "sick and full of pride, all we do is drive" but can be read on its own)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the girl at the rock show

**Author's Note:**

> title from: the rock show by blink 182

Summer had no idea why she let her friends drag her here. 

It was a hot, humid Friday night in the middle of August and instead of enjoying a nice late night dip in her parent's swimming pool, Summer was stuck in a small, cramped music venue with Rosa and Alicia. Summer didn't even know the name of the band that was playing except that Rosa's boyfriend Bobby was in it; he was their bassist. Or maybe he played guitar? Who cares? 

Alicia had run off to go find her other friend that she was "totally excited" about introducing to the other girls and Rosa couldn't hold a conversation for more than two seconds with her tattooed beau rocking out on stage. Leaving Summer pouting in the corner, nursing her overpriced drink. She didn't want to be a buzzkill. She was happy her friends were having fun, but this just wasn't her scene. Summer didn't lose her mind over crazy rocker guys, or guys in general for that matter. But she had just broken up with her girlfriend and refused to spend another day in her house listening to mopey break up songs so she sucked up her pride and went along with her friend’s plans with only mild complaining. 

The vibe had died down a bit after Bobby's band finished their last set and Rosa had run off to go find him backstage. Summer would've went with her, but she really didn't want to be there when Rosa and Bobby started making out again. Luckily, Alicia came running towards her holding hands with another girl. 

"Sorry I left you with Roucka. I figured she wasn't gonna be much of a conversationalist tonight." Alicia apologized, catching her breath. She pushed the other girl closer to Summer, giving the blonde a better look of her. She was little shorter than Summer and incredibly pale. Dark makeup matched her long, jet black hair. She had blue hair extensions, which made her locks go down further past her shoulders, and a small stud on one side of her bottom lip. "Summer, this is Paige." 

Paige quirked her lips in a small smirk and Summer felt her face heat up a bit. "You don't look like you're having fun." The girl said, surprising Summer with her think English accent. The blonde felt herself freeze up, not even reacting when Alicia started laughing. 

"Yeah, these kinds of places aren't exactly Summer's thing" she joked, wrapping her arm around Summer's shoulder. Paige narrowed her eyes at her. 

"Can she talk for herself?" She asked, turning to Alicia. 

" _Yes_." Summer blurted out defensively causing Paige and Alicia to chuckle a bit more. 

"Alright, relax, Blondie." Alicia said, pinching Summer's cheek. "I'm gonna go make sure Roucka didn't run off with Bobby again. She's our ride home." With that, Alicia ran off backstage to find Rosa, leaving Paige and Summer alone. 

"So what, you didn't enjoy the bands that played?" Paige asked, after the two of them stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes. 

Summer shrugged her shoulders, "It's just not my kind of thing is all." Paige sipped on her beer and laughed at her again. Summer realized that she didn't very much like Paige's snarky little attitude. 

"What's the matter, Princess. Were you expecting Coachella?" 

"At least Coachella has better scenery." Summer snapped, getting tired of Paige's demeanor already. She couldn't wait for Alicia to find Rosa so they could get home. Paige ran her tongue across her bottom lip, sizing Summer up and down with her eyes. Compared to the other people attending the show tonight, Summer stuck out like a sore thumb; bright blonde hair, long tanned legs, and a cute pink crop top to go with her high-waisted shorts. 

“Can’t say that I agree, got me a pretty good view in front of me right now.” Summer nearly choked on her drink at Paige’s abrasiveness. She cleared her throat and searched around the venue, hoping the girls would come back before she said anything stupid.

“Am I being too forward?” Paige asked, noticing Summer’s face starting to turn pink. “I tend to do that a lot. I just figured you were interested-”

“I might be.” Summer said, biting her lip as soon as the words came out of her mouth. This wasn’t something she’d usually do; possibly hooking up with someone after they had just met, but Summer hasn’t even _looked_ at another girl since her breakup and with the way that Paige is staring at her with those dark eyes, Summer’s pretty willing to throw caution in to the wind.

Paige smirked and went to lean in, Summer felt her cheeks beginning to heat up again. She silently hoped that Paige’s dark makeup wouldn’t smudge all over her face. It seemed like a pretty dumb thing to worry about, especially when Paige’s soft-looking lips were about to press up against hers….

But the two girls were immediately interrupted by the crowd’s loud screaming. The next band had come on stage and began to play their set and the sharp noise made Summer jump away from Paige which only caused the dark haired girl to start laughing. Almost immediately after the music starting blaring throughout the venue, Alicia came through the crowd with Rosa in tow.

Alicia noticed Summer’s red face the smug look on Paige’s and rolled her eyes. “Really, Paige? I was only gone ten minutes.”

Paige shrugged her shoulders, “She’s hot,” and Summer didn’t think her face could possibly get anymore red.  Alicia let out a hearty laugh along with Rosa who thought the two girls looked cute together and Summer just wanted the whole ordeal to be over with. However, feeling Paige’s hand on the small of her back gave her some comfort.

Alicia mentioned that it’ll take a while for Bobby’s band to pack all their stuff and that Rosa didn’t want to leave without telling him goodbye so Paige took that as the okay to grab Summer’s hand and drag her through the crowd. Summer, completely forgetting her drink, decided to go along with her.

The crowd was alive and jumping along to the music being played so when Paige had wrapped her arms around Summer’s neck to move to the beat, Summer let her do whatever she wanted. Paige grinded up against Summer’s body and pushed the two of them closer together. Summer was getting into her own grove and for the first time in the night, she felt herself having some fun. She looked over Paige’s shoulder and saw Alicia and Rosa joining in the festivities. When she looked back at Paige, she saw the other girl staring at her with pursed lips.

“Why do I feel like you haven’t had any fun in a while?” Paige said in Summer’s ear so the blonde could hear her over the loud music.

Summer didn’t want to think about her ex, especially when Paige was in such close proximity to her right now, but still she shrugged her shoulders. “Had a pretty bad breakup with my ex a few months ago.”

Paige offered Summer a small smile and it made the blonde feel like they were the only two people in room instead of being inside a cramped venue with loud rock music in the background. “Her loss then, huh?”

Summer laughed, “ _Totally_ her loss.”

 

 

The girls stayed until the band finished their set and by then it was getting pretty late. Rosa had finally managed to say goodbye to Bobby and loaded up all the girls in her car, warning Paige, “for the love of God, you better not start making out in my car” to which Paige replied, “like you and Bobby haven’t done more than that in here.”

The drive was pretty relaxing, most of the girls were tired from partying so there was a calm silence during the ride. Paige rested her head on Summer’s shoulder, their knuckles brushing up against each other every so often.

After about half an hour, Rosa pulled over in front of a modest looking apartment. “Okay, Paige, here’s your stop.” She said. Paige immediately sat up and stretched out her her limbs before opening the car door.

“Well, ladies, I had a _very_ nice time.” She said winking over at Summer. “Foxy, thanks for introducing me to your cute friend and Rosa, thanks for not ditching us for Bobby.”

Rosa rolled her eyes while Alicia joined in Paige’s laughter.

“And _you_ ,” Paige added, turning to Summer. “I want to see you soon.” She ran her fingers in Summer’s light hair and pulled her in, pressing their lips together for the first time that night and Summer let out a speak in surprise. Alicia let out a wolf whistle while Rosa groaned about them doing this in her car.

“Paige, come on! It’s late!” Rosa scolded after Paige finally pulled away. She waved Rosa away and laughed. She reached out a soft hand reach to touch Summer’s and the blonde felt something small being passed her.

“Don’t lose that.” Paige whispered before giving Summer another small peck on the lips and finally exiting, Rosa’s car.

It wasn’t until Rosa finally pulled away from Paige’s place and starting driving again that Summer looked at the small piece of paper Paige placed in her hand. Looking up to make sure the other girls didn’t notice, Summer unrolled the note and read the words scrawled on the inside.

 

_had a sick time tonight, blondie.  
call me sometime! i’ll promise to make you forget about that crap ex of yours ;)_

_~ paige from the rock show, 321-xxx-xxxx_

Summer felt her face heat up again. She left out a small laugh and quickly saved Paige’s number in her phone and sent her a text so the other girl would have hers. She didn’t know what this thing with Paige would lead to and she probably shouldn’t jump into anything so soon after her last relationship, but either way she was still pretty glad she had decided to go out with her friend to the rock show.

**Author's Note:**

> http://poppunkjin.tumblr.com/


End file.
